the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder-Red
|alias = The Crimson Fist |number = 001 |age = 25 |weight = 62kg |size = 170cm |hobby = Crosswords |gender = Male |alignment = CENTINELS |origin = USA |assignment = Blossom City |relative = Arthur Wedgewood (father, deceased) |occupation = Elementary School Teacher |weapon = Vulcan Knuckles (Wonder Red) ; Son of a Hope (Wonder Future) ; |actor = English: Charlie Schlatter, Debi Derryberry (younger) Japanese: Ryohei Kimura, Tomomi Yamakawa (younger)}} is the main hero of The Wonderful 101 and a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is and he's a school teacher outside of being a superhero. He attacks with a giant fist. Wonder-Red's younger form is a secret playable character, known as Wonder-Future. History Gameplay Drawing a circle shape will activate Wonder-Red's Unite Morph, Unite Hand, a large red fist whose size varies depending on the number of available heroes, as with the other Unite Morphs. Unite Hand is a Unite Morph that packs quite a punch. Its speed also makes it useful for executing combos. Its range is somewhat smaller than the other Unite Morphs. The more members you unite with just means you’ll make a more powerful, further-reaching Unite Hand. Unite Hand also has defensive and helpful purposes. While activated it can automatically absorb fire-element attacks, negating the damage dealt by the attack. After absorbing a fire attack, it also gains the ability to shoot fire balls. Unite Hand can turn all sorts of knobs, dials and cogs that you wouldn't be able to twist by normal means, this may be due to its giant fingers, which provide superhuman dexterity. Much like Unite Hammer, Unite Hand is equipped with rocket boosters on the back, it is presumed that these boosters increase the speed and damage output of each Wonder Punch, though this feature has yet to be proven, like the boosters on the back on Untite Hammer In-Game Bio The young leader of the Wonderful 100. Having just joined the Wonderful Ones after finishing a year of comprehensive training, Earth Defense War III is his first experience in combat.Though technically still a rookie, he is extremely gifted, achieving a record score in both the written and field sections of the CENTINEL tactical examinations. However, his inexperience has led Blue and Green to doubt his abilities as a leader on more than one occasion. Brimming with passion for justice, he takes a firm stance against those who threaten peace, but his by-the-books attitude and serious personality can occasionally rub people the wrong way. Sometimes Red’s seriousness crosses the realm of reason, and those around him find getting through to him almost impossible. The opposite is rarer, though, as Red has an incredible memory, and never forgets something after being told, as demonstrated by him recalling the other Wonderful Ones' titles so well that Blue jokes that he must be hiding a teleprompter somewhere. His deep-crimson CENTINEL-Suit boasts balance in all levels of performance, demonstrating diverse aptitude in any mission. The Vulcan Knuckles equipped to both his arms are capable of intense blows and machine-like accuracy, which can be even further increased in power via the “Unite Hand” Unite Morph technique. Red truly believes the children are our future, so he has taken on the guise of a Blossom City Elementary School teacher in his everyday life, teaching them well so they can lead the way. At school, Wonder-Red goes by the name Will Wedgewood. None of the students realize his true identity, but inside he enjoys the popularity his superhero persona receives. That same Wonder-Red however, saw his father mortally wounded in front of him by Laambo twenty years ago but found the strength to put his mission ahead of revenge. Personality Wonder-Red is the leader of the active Wonderful 100, albeit he is the last member recruited by the CENTINELS Planetary Service. Red is gifted as an expert on field and writing, and unbelievably gets a perfect score. As of his childhood, his civilian counterpart, Will Wedgewood, has a fondness of weapons that the CENITNELS have. He was shown to "shy away from battle", became scared easily when encountered by the GEATHJERK, and saw his father mortally injured. Time passed as Will joins in to become a Wonderful One, personalized as supportive, heroic, and strict. Despite being visibly in great shape, he comes-off as nervous, tends to stutter, and is all-around not very threatening, as of Red's civilian description. Though he thinks of his father's melancholic death as a result, Will acts calm and collected and focuses on the missions. Appearance Wonder-Red while in his civilian form, Will Wedgewood, dresses in business-casual attire. His outfit includes a white, shiny, collared shirt with long sleeves. The sleeves of his shirt are black at the forearm and down to the wrists, with no visible cuffs. His shirt is buttoned up to the top, giving him a rather professional appearance. He wears a cerulean necktie in a very even, tight knot, and wears it tucked under his red, knitted, V-neck sweater-vest. His vest is somewhat more snug than his shirt, conforming well to his honed shoulders and pectorals. Will wears grey trousers that possess one long pleat on the front of each leg from the waistline to the bottom, accompanied by much shorter pleats beside them, one on each side. There are no visible front pockets on his pants, but there are back pockets. His sweater-vest is just long enough to cover the belt-loops of his trousers. His pants descend into half-breaks above his black, oxford shoes. His shoes have dark red soles. The part of Will's vibrant, yellow-blonde hair naturally forms above his left brow. His medium-length hair rests neatly combed against his head. His hairline is straight. The shape of his eyebrows are rectangular, angled, and taper into points toward his temples. They are a darker yellow than his hair. Will's nose is pointy, narrow, and straight, his septum being a little lower than his nostrils. Will wears large, masculine glasses with thick, black frames. They are large enough that his eyebrows are nearly completely hidden behind them. The lenses are a nearly-opaque white, showing some slight implication of his skin tone behind them, but they conceal his eyes completely on most occasions. His eyes are a deep blue and almond shaped with a very sharp gaze. He is Caucasian in his nationality. As his alter-ego, Wonder-Red, he dons his crimson CENTINEL-Suit. His hair oddly becomes somewhat darker in color in most lights, and is slicked-back and spiky, almost identical to his father, Arthur Wedgewood's hair. One single lock of hair flows forward over his right temple, although it is sometimes seen over his left temple in mirrored images. All the same facial features as his civilian form apply, but now a standard Wonder Mask conceals the majority of his face. His CENTINEL-Suit consists of a bright red crop jacket with two popped collars. The Wonderful 100 emblem appears on the back of the jacket. The length of his jacket ends at approximately the bottom of his ribcage. On the left sleeve of the jacket, there is a silver badge-like attachment from which flows a red sash. This red sash is seen on Wonder-Red in all cinematic sequences, but swaps between characters depending on who the player sets as the leader during gameplay. His black gauntlets, The Vulcan Knuckles, extend all the way up his forearms. They are adorned with red padding and gold accents, along with some sort of dial with no known purpose on each gauntlet. The front of his suit from his neck to his pelvis is black. The sides, back, and legs are each a deep red. He wears simple, black boots that point upward at the knees. Upon his chest is the Shirogane Drive, present on all Wonderful Ones. Etymology Wonder-Red's surname, Wedgewood, hints at a possible British or German heritage. Trivia *He slightly resembles Viewtiful Joe from the Capcom game of the same name. This similarity is shared with Poseman. Indeed, his jumping animations are exactly that of Joe's. **Both Red and Poseman share their voices of Charlie Schlatter and Ryohei Kimura. *Both Young Will and Luka are portrayed by Deri Derryberry in the English version and Tomomi Yamakawa in the Japanese version. **Both Red and his father, Arthur Wedgewood, share their voices of both Charlie Schlatter in the English version and Ryohei Kimura in the Japanese version. *Whenever a character makes a fist, their fingers seem to disappear. This does not apply to Unite Hand, however, as Unite Hand still has fingers even when making a fist. *We may vaguely know that Red blushes back to Immorta. A temporary gag shows that Red is blushing, and matches his CENTINELS suit according to both Green and Yellow. *If a player fails to draw a circle to perform Unite Hand, Red will fall flat on the ground, accompanied by a classic cartoon drum sound effect. This running gag is used in different ways in some QTE scenes. *If a player fails to press a button for Wonder-Jump, a large blast splits the ground into small halves, as Wonder-Red tries to hold on the pieces of the ground. However, he broke his leg and spleen, causing him to fall down deeply, and the transmission screen malfunctions. This running gag is used again in Operation 009. *Viewing Wonder-Red's profile card during the intro, Red is ranked "A". Other Wonder Ones received their ranks as unknown (probably they've overlapped the left side of their profile cards), with the exception of Wonder-Blue and Wonder-Black. **Both Blue and Black are ranked "A" like Red. *The Unite Hand can throw fireballs, similar to the Super Mario series when it comes in contact of the Fire Flower. *When during a flashback, a younger Will Wedgewood is shown to have gone to Clover Kindergarten. This is a reference to Clover Studios, who after being shut down, most of its former staff went on to form Platinum Games. They even share the same logo. *Red was the first to show his civilian profile. *Wonder-Red is only one of the three characters to summon an element for their Unite Morph; he uses a fire ability in his Unite Hand, just like Wonder-Blue, summoning lightning in his Unite Sword, and Wonder-White, summoning an ice ability in his Unite Claw. *A running gag is introduced through the series that Red memorizes the characters he have met with long introductions. Its worth noting that since he remembers them word-for-word it could mean that he has a photographic memory. *Red's Vulcan Knuckles were once named as just "Red's Knuckles" in early designs. *Wonder-Red has been confirmed as a Primary Spirit for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gallery Wonder-Red differences.png|A comparison between Red's early design and his finalized design. Will Wedgewood.png|Will Wedgewood, Wonder-Red's civilian form Red Gallery.png|Wonder-Red's profile from the Membership Files Wonder-Red Unmasked.png|Unmasked Wonder-Red Will_HQ_Model.jpg|Will Wedgewood HQ Model Will Profile.png|Will Wedgewood's ID card, during his introduction Young Will Wedgewood.png|Will as a young child. Wonder-Red Trophy SSB.jpg|Red's "Trophy" as it appears in Super Smash Bros: Wii U Red117.png|Young Will weeping over his injured father, Arthur. Red96.png|Wonder-Red upon failing a particular QTE. Red75.png|Damaged, blushing, maskless Wonder-Red. Red26.png|The illustration for "Very Easy" mode. Red27.png|The illustration for "Easy" mode. Red28.png|The illustration for "Normal" mode. Red29.png|The illustration for "Hard" mode. Red30.png|The illustration for "101% Hard" mode. Red84.png|Wonder-Red during the prologue. Red136.png|Wonder-Red as seen from behind. Red46.png|Wonder-Red performing Unite Hand during the prologue. Red Talk Sprite.png|One of Red's talk sprites Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful Ones